


Grey

by knockoutmouse



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Child Abuse, Headcanon: Henchperson of Indeterminate Gender is autistic, Henchperson is called Rory, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Other, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockoutmouse/pseuds/knockoutmouse
Summary: Fernald and Rory have a discussion after the Baudelaires make dinner for the theater troupe.Takes place after TBB Part 1.





	Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Was gonna write some smut about our favorite morally grey characters, rewatched an episode for inspiration, saw some parallels to current events, and ended up with some Political Feels and a parable, if you choose to read it that way. (Oh, and let's throw in some more Tom Stoppard quotes while we're at it.)

They’d gone to Rory’s apartment again. They usually went to Rory’s apartment. It was cleaner than Fernald’s place. Of course, Fernald was at something of a disadvantage when it came to the ability to clean. 

They’d both been quieter than usual on the way home. Fernald sank into a brooding silence on the sofa as Rory poured them both a glass of wine. They brought one to Fernald and took a sip of their own as they sat next to him. 

Fernald carefully—very carefully—took hold of the stem of his wine glass and raised it to take a drink. 

Neither of them said anything for a long time. 

Finally, Rory broke the silence. 

“He hit the boy.”

Fernald couldn’t bring himself to answer for a moment, then said, simply, “Yes.”

Another moment of silence. Then Fernald added, “I thought he was going to hurt the baby.”

“Me too,” said Rory quietly.

“I don’t suppose—” Fernald broke off, frowning.

“You told him that children need discipline,” said Rory, almost accusatory.

“That was before!” protested Fernald. “I didn’t think he was going to actually _hit_ them.”

“I know,” said Rory. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” They took another drink of wine. “How did we ever get into this?”

“I don’t know,” said Fernald. His brow furrowed. “Do you ever think, at the beginning, there was a moment where we could have said no? When we could have made a different choice?”

“Are you asking me whether I believe in fate or free will?” asked Rory. 

“I suppose so.”

“At one point, I would totally have said free will, for sure,” said Rory. “But lately, I’m starting to wonder.”

Fernald sighed. “Me too.” He thought, for just an instant, of his own sister. “Should we do something?”

“Should we?” said Rory. “Definitely. But are we going to?”

“I don’t know,” said Fernald.

The two of them fell silent, drinking their wine as the night ran out and the early hours of the morning crept up on their indecision.


End file.
